This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and in particular to an improved fabricated vehicle wheel.
A conventional fabricated vehicle wheel is typically of a two-piece construction and includes an inner disc and an outer xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d rim. The disc can be cast, forged, or fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys, and includes an inner annular wheel mounting portion and an outer annular portion. The wheel mounting portion defines an inboard mounting surface and includes a center pilot or hub hole, and a plurality of lug receiving holes formed therethrough for mounting the wheel to an axle of the vehicle. The rim is fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys, and includes an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, an axially extending well, an outboard tire bead seat, and an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. In some instances, a three-piece wheel construction having a mounting cup secured to the disc is used. In both types of constructions, the outer annular portion of the disc is typically secured to the rim by welding.
A full face fabricated wheel is distinguished from other types of fabricated wheels by having a one-piece wheel disc construction. In particular, the full face wheel includes a xe2x80x9cfull facexe2x80x9d disc and a xe2x80x9cpartialxe2x80x9d rim. The full face disc can be formed cast, forged, or fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys. The full face disc includes an inner annular wheel mounting portion and an outer annular portion which defines at least a portion of an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the wheel. The wheel mounting portion defines an inboard mounting surface and includes a center pilot or hub hole, and a plurality of lug receiving holes formed therethrough for mounting the wheel to an axle of the vehicle. The partial rim is fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys, and includes an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, an axially extending well, and an outboard tire bead seat. In some instances, the outboard tire bead seat of the rim and the outer annular portion of the disc cooperate to form the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of the full face wheel. In both types of constructions, the outboard tire bead seat of the rim is positioned adjacent the outer annular portion of the disc and a weld is applied to secure the rim and the disc together.
A fabricated vehicle wheel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,194 to Fitz et al. As shown in the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the Fitz et al. patent, the wheel includes an outer full rim and an inner one piece disc having a plurality of spoke members. Each spoke member includes an outer end which is welded to the rim to produce the vehicle wheel. The Fitz et al. patent discloses other embodiments of a wheel construction having individual spoke members which are secured to the rim in a similar manner.
This invention relates to an improved fabricated vehicle wheel. According to one embodiment of the invention, the vehicle wheel includes a wheel rim having a plurality of holes formed therein; a wheel disc having a central mounting surface and a plurality of outwardly extending spokes, each of the spokes having at least one hole formed therein; at least one rim to disc interface area provided along each of the spokes wherein some portion of a surface of the rim and some portion of a surface of the spoke contact one another; and at least one fastener extending through the holes of the rim and the spokes to secure the rim and disc together; wherein the mounting surface includes a section which extends between each pair of the spokes, the section including a first wall and a second wall, the first wall extending generally radially outwardly at an angle in the range from about 5 degrees to about 85 degrees with respect to the back wall of the mounting surface, the second wall extending at an angle in the range from about 0 degrees to about 30 degrees with respect to the back wall of the mounting surface.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.